A Dream Come True
by Wolfdenstories
Summary: Roxas and Xion go see a baseball game together! lets see what crazy thing happens to them while they cheer for their favorite team!


A Dream Come True.

The crowd cheered when the sound of a bat hit against the ball and going up till… HOME RUN! Xion and Roxas cheered not knowing that a camera was facing them. Xion looked up to the jumbo Tron and notice it was the kiss cam on them! Roxas noticed it too and blushed wildly. They stared at each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity, and then they closed their eyes and then-. Xion suddenly woke up, feeling confused on what just happened. "I-it was a dream? But it felt so real." Xion rubbed her temples while sitting up. Xion looked around and remembered that she slept in Roxas's room to spend the night, while he slept on the couch. She pulled the bed sheets to her nose, 'what kind of cologne does he use? And How much does he use?!' she thought. She then heard a knock on the door, "Hey Xion, you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up." She replied.

"Can I come in?" Roxas asked politely. She let him in with a yes and he came in carefully trying not to seem like a pervert if she wore anything, 'revealing.'

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that I made breakfast." Roxas said sounding a bit nervous.

Xion was surprised, 'he cooks? Oh my god my parents would praise him.' She thought jokingly.

"Oh, thanks Rox, you didn't have to do that."

"Nah, I found a recipe I've been trying to make for a long time so I thought this would be a great opportunity," He said with a smile.

They both headed to the kitchen and the smell of cinnamon filled the air. The sight of the food made Xion's mouth water. They both began to eat and talked about upcoming issues marvel would be releasing in a few weeks. They both looked at the clock on the stove, it read 10:30. "Game doesn't start till 1:00 so, let's head out around 11:15. Sound good?" Roxas asked. Xion nodded and they both started getting dressed. Both of them are fans of Twilight city's Ranger baseball team, Kairi had offered Xion the tickets since being a fan and all, since then she and Roxas schedule the day. Xion went to Roxas's bathroom to change and came out with a Rangers jersey with skinny blue jeans and a Rangers hat. Roxas outfit was also wearing a jersey but with boot cut jeans and black player face paint. Both of them laughed knowing they were also showing team spirit. The two got their necessary items and started to head out. When they got to the subway, they noticed that the other passengers were showing Ranger spirit too, looked like the whole city was going to the game! Soon the two love birds got off and arrived at the stadium and were amazed by the enormous field when they took their seats. When the game started, that's when both of them turned from comic nerds to baseball freaks. The two concentrated on ball like a cat with a laser pointer.

"AW COME ON! That was clearly a ball!" Xion protested.

"Tch, if I had a dollar every time the umpire called something wrong I'd have a enough money to make the x-men real." Roxas said jokingly.

Xion laughed at his comment and nudge him.

"Hey Xion, you hungry?"

"Yeah I could go for a bite."

"Hot dog?"

"You read my mind."

"Alright, any certain condiments?"

"Just ketchup and mustard please."

"Ok I'll be back." Roxas said with a big smile.

30 minutes pass and Roxas came back with two dogs and two water bottles. When he came back, he saw Xion with a disappointed expression and her hands inside her pockets looking mad at the world.

"What's wrong?"

"They benched Leo."

"What!? Why?!"

"HE PUNCHED THE FIRST BASE MAN!"

"IDOIT! WHY-"

He said while down looking mad too and passed the dog angrily to Xion, she did the same while taking it. Upset that the best player was benched they ate their dogs to calm them down, Xion looked at Roxas and chuckled when she saw a ketchup stain on his face. Roxas noticed and laughed too, Xion took her index finder and cleaned it off and licked it. Roxas blushed and made a nervous smile. Xion smiled back while taking the last bite of her hot dog, 'oh my god did I really just do that!?' she internally screamed. "Xion I-" Roxas was interrupted by the sound of a bat hitting a ball. The crowd stated going wild when the ball went higher and higher…. IT'S A HOME RUN. The crowd went nuts. Roxas and Xion looked at each other with such joy. Someone pointed out the kiss cam was on. To their surprise, the camera was facing them! Xion's eyes widen, 'wait a minute this is-'. She looked at Roxas, his face red and nervous. The crowd cheered them to kiss; the two closed their eyes and leaned in. Their lips touched and everything felt right. The audience applaud at the two, once the two broke the kiss; they touched foreheads and looked into each other's eyes for what seem like years. They soon forgot about the game for a second…. until they heard a foul ball from the umpire. The two walked out of the stadium holding hands. "It was a close game!" Xion said

"Yet the Rangers still came to the top!" Roxas said with a determined grin. They snickered.

While riding the train back Xion laid her head on Roxas's shoulder and he slowly put his arm around her, smiling. Their stop had come, Roxas noticed that Xion fell asleep; he didn't want to wake her up so he stated carrying her home. When Roxas somehow opened the door while still holding her, Xion pulled his jersey tighter and purred his name. Roxas laid her down on his bed and kissed her forehead goodnight.


End file.
